


Bits & Boobs

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A moment set in a fluffy AU where the Doctor and Donna are a couple, doing what couples do.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bits & Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:Disclaimer:** I own Doctor Who memorabilia, but not the BBC TV show.  
>  **A/N:** originally written and posted in 2010, now being archived here.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS kitchen looking thoughtful. Donna was looking through the cupboards for cereal and turned to greet him. “Morning, Spaceman! What’s up? You look worried.”

“Morning Donna, I was thinking about the problem with the canlotery emanagement supporial configurations, but I’m not sure about standardising the output determinants. I wonder if there’s that shop still on Leax that has those… whatdyamacallits…” 

He had come up behind her, holding her around the waist, and had trailed off in his speech to look at a far and distant place that amazingly was also located on her cleavage. Donna looked into his eyes to judge whether this was a fazed out moment or daydreaming lust. The lights were on but nobody was home. It was the former situation then.

“Will you stop looking at my boobs like that!” she ordered.

Instantly, his gaze came back into focus. “I wasn’t, not this time anyway. And don’t call them ‘boobs’. It makes it sound like they’ve done something wrong,” he protested.

“Well, they’re not always on their best behaviour,” she countered.

“Why? What on earth do they do wrong?” he asked.

“For a start, they attack me when I try to run fast.” Her look dared him to contradict her.

“Do they? I’ve never noticed,” he admitted. Well, he hadn’t.

“How can you not notice? They practically hit me in the face.” What was it with men/aliens not being able to see the glaringly obvious?

“Ah, well, I’ll have to stop running in front of you in future to get a better….look,” he murmured, emphasising the last word, and pulled her to him tightly.

“You saucy s-” But she didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence. 

Not that she had an overwhelming desire to, mind you.


End file.
